Goodbye, Our Sarah Jane
by WildGypsyWoman12
Summary: A story that popped out after viewing the final season of the Sarah Jane Adventures. Includes a couple brief appearances of The Doctor.


**HELLO READERS AND FOLLOWERS! It's been a while since I have begun and completed a fanfiction. This past week, I was FINALLY able to watch the final seasons of the "Sarah Jane Adventures" (so seasons 3-5), and felt a need to write my own.  
**

 **Anyway, with the help of my friend Jazz E. Roisin, I was able to construct this. With her inspiration, I've included some aspects of Liz's passing in the real world within this story and even twisted some.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

" _I've seen amazing things out there in space, but strange things can happen wherever you are. I have learned that life on Earth can be an adventure too. In all the universe, I never expected to find a family."_ Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen, "The Man Who Never Was Part 2," _Sarah Jane Adventures_ , 2011)

They all remembered the day she sat them down, all of them together, and told them the news. The impossible happened, Sarah Jane Smith was dying. A rare form of cancer. They dismissed the news, refusing to believe there was nothing to be done. They fought aliens, befriended them on occasion as well. Surely some could have technology that could cure her. But she refused. She'd lived a good life and intended to keep on living it for as long as possible. She continued to live her life as if it were never going to end. Occasionally some of the symptoms would appear, and as the months passed, her the whites of her eyes began to change. Each time, someone would ask her or tell her it was best for her to sit a case out, she waved them off most of the time. And at times Rani would be the one writing the articles and submitting them in her name. On her bad days, when she was too tired to write, she asked Mr. Smith to transcribe her will. She had no fears for the future, except for when it came to Sky. The poor girl had only been alive for 6 years, and was still considered a minor, and decided to not take her A-Levels ahead of schedule like her older brother. She'd made friends and continued to want to assist in helping her mum with their alien investigations. She had her own set of friends like Luke to assist, which came in handy when Rani and Clyde both went to their universities to study art and journalism. Luke came home often to help more towards the end.

It was cold outside, cold and damp. As soon as the ceremony began, a downpour of rain started. Thankfully everyone had their umbrellas with them. Everyone attended, even Jo Jones and her grandson, Santiago. Much to Luke's comfort, even Maria and her father were able to make the flight to attend the funeral. What hurt even worse, is she knew about her condition and made plans accordingly. Luke was of legal age to be Sky's guardian and worked from home as a consultant for UNIT. One night he and Sky found K9 mourning for his lost mistress, though they never let on. Their dog was always practical around the others.

The funeral consisted of more than just close friends of the woman. Several members of UNIT, even Kate Stewart, the daughter of Sarah Jane's late friend The Brigadier, turned up to pay their respects. Her father talked greatly of her on top of his adventures with the Doctor. But one person was missing, perhaps the most important person in Sarah Jane's life: The Doctor. Luke had called his number immediately and left a message, but heard no response.

In the distance, on a hillside by a large tree, stood a man next to a big blue police box. He wore a black suit, with red lining jacket. His hair, short salt and pepper grey. They would not recognize him, nor did he want his presence known. The man hated endings, he had far too many in what, to him, was a short amount of time. Though given he could regenerate to a new body and cheat death, time was irrelevant to him. He had received the message from Luke Smith, one of many messages he dreaded would one day come. He had not seen her in quite some time, and had changed his face once again, but still he went with the knowledge no one would recognize him; with the exception of Kate Stewart.

"Goodbye…..my… Sarah Jane." He tearfully whispered before heading back into the big blue box.

An all too familiar sound had Rani, Clyde, and Luke on alert, turning their heads; even Sky and Maria were curious at the sound that made the other three jump. Behind them, they saw the flickering of all too familiar image of the T.A.R.D.I.S dematerializing into space and time. All three smile, even Maria, who'd heard of many stories from Sarah Jane. He'd come, he come to say "goodbye" after all, just in his own way.

"He came after all." Rani said through tears.

"I wonder which version of him it was." Clyde inquired.

"Who cares?" Rani said. "The point is he came."

"Who are you talking about? All I saw was an old police box disappear."

All four of the friends smiled at one another. "That Sky, was The Doctor." Luke said.

"Mum mentioned him a few times. Who was he?"

Luke smiled at his little sister. "Come on, let's get something to eat and we'll tell you everything."

"All of us." Rani smiled, putting her arm around Maria.

The next few days all of them were looking through Sarah Jane's affects, organizing files and reorganizing the attic for Luke to have his own desk. He didn't feel right taking his mum's desk, so he left that to Sky. Together, they would lead in investigations until she left for University. They spent hours telling stories when they happened upon something familiar. However, it was Rani who discovered a secret compartment in Sarah Jane's desk, finding one last secret from the infamous Sarah Jane.

"Hey guys, look at this." She said, holding a folder of papers. "It looks like the beginnings of a manuscript."

"Mum was writing her memoirs?" Luke asked, flipping through the pages.

"When did she have the time?" Clyde asked. "Between us and alien chasing, she hardly had any downtime."

"She must have begun writing this sometime before I moved to the area and we found Luke."

 _"Correct, Maria. Though often she questioned herself why. I noticed the writing began to stop after 'adopting' Luke."_ Mr. Smith commented.

"She never got around to finishing them. With all the excitement and changes, she must have forgotten about it." Clyde lamented.

"What if we finish them for her?" Sky said.

"And what? Publish this? No one would believe her stories were real. The books would never sell." Rani pointed out. "Not to mention, UNIT would be on our hide." Another fair point that, ended the discussion for about another half hour.

"Wait. UNIT would be mad if we published the information we know as nonfictional. And this is a terrible blow to mum, but what if we got her story out there to the young readers in the 'science fiction' category." Clyde realized.

"True. I mean, who'd really believe that Sarah Jane Smith of Bannerman Road, one of the top journalists in the world fought aliens?" Rani added.

"So it's settled. We finish the stories together, but from our point of view and not hers." Luke confirmed, flashing a smile at Sky.

"And I've got a great title for it too: _The Sarah Jane Adventures_." Clyde popped out and everyone laughed, with a few tears shed.

Their book, _The Sarah Jane Adventures_ , reached an enormous popularity with a wide range of audiences across the globe. One morning, nothing too special, Rani, who now lived in Sarah Jane's old house, heard an all too familiar sound as she walked outside to pick up the post, a sound she had not heard since they buried her mother. She raced quickly to the source, only to discover that _he_ was once again, gone. But below at her feet, she found a note that said

" _Great book. Thank You._

 _The Doctor._ "

* * *

 **Ok. I know in Doctor Who, we never hear about Sarah's passing, though it's implied with Capaldi I think. Still, I wanted to include him and really feel he would buy and read the book.**

 **Don't know when I'll be publishing again, but thank you for your continued support by continue to follow me. :)**

 **WildGypsyWoman12**


End file.
